This invention relates to holders or cases for compact disks and diskettes, and, in particular, to a streamlined or thin case which can hold up to 12 compact disks and several diskettes.
Computer programs are more and more frequently being provided on compact disks (CDs). Often the CD is required for operation of the program. That is, the CD contains information which is required for operation of the program. For example, a commonly used CD is a dictionary or encyclopedia, wherein the data for the program is contained on the CD. However, such CDs which are required for the operation of a program are often kept in a drawer with other CDs and diskettes which are required only to load a program onto a computer's hard disk. Generally, a computer user will need to have only a few CDs and diskettes handy for normal day-to-day use. Obviously, the CDs that may be needed will vary from user to user. However, the computer users need to have an easy way to organize the often used CD's so that the CDs are easily accessible. Merely placing the CDs in a traditional disk box is not desirable because the CD will be placed on its edge and can have its information bearing surface in contact with other CDs or parts of the box. All this can damage the CD, ultimately making the CD unusable. Leaving the CD in its jewel box will protect the CD. However, not all executable CDs are provided with jewel boxes. Further, for those that are, there is still the need to organize them in some manner so that they be easily accessible.
CD containers are available which allow a computer user to put CDs together in one location. However, the trays which hold the CDs in the containers are designed around the conventional hub or rosette of conventional jewel boxes. That is, the trays engage the hole or inner edge of the CD to hold the CD in the tray. The forces applied by the hub to a CD which is used daily, and may be placed in, and taken out of, the tray several times a day, may ultimately damage the CD. Although there is no information on the CD at the inner edge of the CD, if the inner edge of the CD is damaged, the CD may none-the-less be rendered unusable.